One Piece Legacy: Chase The attack pirates part 8
All the towns men surrounded Fea, Rangton, and Malk at different parts of the town. They all pointed it at them, and stopped. The townsmen went back to fighting Bounty Hunters. Fea, watching it, grabbed a townsmen shooting at a bounty hunter with an axe, and asked a question. "Why didn't you try to kill us?" "These guys took the marines!" "What?" "Business goes well, when your head rivals 'go away'. We know it's them, they took the marines. The marines based here, disappeared when they came around to get some pirates. Any time the marines go away, those guys are around at the time, and area. We knew, and we decided when those bastards came back here, we'd show them how royally pissed we are!" The Townsmen went back to fighting the bounty hunters, and Fea gave a smirk. "Nice resolve. By the way, this is self defense, of course. So... How about I help?" Fea sprinted towards 5 bounty hunters, and took them down instantly. Rangton, ran towards the opposite direction, to kick down some bounty hunters. Malk, holding a knife, slashes about 3 bounty hunters surrounding him. Even the townsmen, while far weaker then the bounty hunters, surround them, and have superior fire power then most of the bounty hunters. - Lonnie, holding a den den mushi megaphone, drops it, and rubs his hair. He looks to his bounty hunter group, and remembers the entire file of the town. He has about 300 men with him, and the town has 500 people in it. Now, about 100 of the bounty hunters use guns, to keep pirates with bounties alive. Now, if most of the towns men have guns, this could not end well for most of the group. He knew what he had to do. He went to his pocket, and pulled out a den den mushi. He turned it on, and spoke to it. "Bonnie?" "What the hell?! I was just having the most wonderful dream, about a great huge farm, and their was this gorgeous giant bull..." "Not now... I need you to help me thin a crowd." "Okay. What about Oak?" "Boss is fighting a monkey." "Sounds like him." "Why would boss be fighting a monkey? You know... Just get here, beat some townspeople up, and maybe catch a pirate or two?" "Okay. Just let me drink some milk." "You don't need to drink milk." "Have you seen me?" "THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULDN'T BE DRINKING MILK!" Lonnie put the Den Den Mushi down, and looked to the town. Now, it was time that he caught a pirate. His target, was going to be the captain himself, Tack. He was sure that Tack, the chaos child, a boy with a bounty of 70 Million , would be a threat even the boss Oak would have difficulty with. What type of person was this inhuman beast? - Tack, staring at the window, and eating a pie, saw the bounty hunters. "IMMA FIGHT!" Tack started to run out the window, and the Mayor grabbed him. "WAIT! Mr. Tack, I... I have a deal!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Chase the Attack pirates arc